1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor producing technical field, and in particular to a polycrystalline silicon substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, the methods of crystalizing the amorphous silicon thin-film to the polycrystalline silicon mainly are SPC, MIC, MILC, RTA and ELA. Wherein MIC and MILC can obtain the fine polycrystalline silicon crystals; therefore, these methods are more popular. However, it exists metal catalyst residues during the crystallization process by using MIC and MILC, thereby causing the leakage current of the semiconductor layer in the thin film transistor, affecting the performance of the thin film transistor.